1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to applicators and extrusion devices for liquids, pastes and the like. More particularly, the present invention relates to an extrusion tool for use with adhesives and other liquids that are extruded from a squeeze container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has long been desirable to be able to dispense liquid products in a controlled manner, whether that product is glue, caulk, a lubricant, frosting, ketchup, paint, thixotropic resins, or any of a variety of similar liquids, gels, and flowable substances that could be extruded from a squeeze container.
One prior art applicator is a caulking gun used with tubes of construction adhesive, caulk, and grease. The caulking gun has an elongated, hollow cylindrical frame that is sized to receive tubes of caulk and the like, where the tube has an extended tip and a piston that can be advanced into and along the tube to extrude caulk through the tip of the tube. At the front end of the frame is an opening through which the tip of the caulk tube extends. At the rearward end of the frame is a handle with a squeeze trigger that operates a rod connected to a plunger. With the plunger retracted fully towards the rearward position, the user installs a tube of caulk or similar product into the frame with the tip of the tube extending through the opening at the front end of the frame. The plunger is then advanced to abut the piston of the tube, either by repeatedly squeezing the trigger or by pushing the plunger manually towards the piston. The user cuts off a part of the tip of the tube to create an opening in the tip of the tube. With the plunger abutting the piston, further advancing the plunger towards the tip of the tube drives the piston into and along the tube to force the product through the tube and out through the opening in the tip. In some embodiments, the trigger is pivotably mounted at the rearward portion of the frame adjacent the handle. The plunger rod has notches along its length, so as the user squeezes the trigger, it advances the plunger by ratcheting the rod forward. The plunger rod extends through a hole in a spring-biased metal plate. The bias on the plate maintains the hole at an angle so that the plate engages the rod, thereby preventing the plunger rod from moving in a rearward direction. The user presses the spring-biased metal plate forward to orient the hole so that the rod can freely pass through it, thereby releasing the pressure of the plunger against the tube's piston.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,820,768 (Belanger, 2004) discloses a hot melt glue gun that includes an elongate body extending along a longitudinal axis and forming an interior cavity. A heat chamber in the cavity extends generally along the axis and is configured to accept a glue stick moving into the chamber in a direction parallel to the longitudinal axis of the body. A trigger mechanism is mounted to the body and moves in a direction transverse to the longitudinal axis. The trigger mechanism is engaged by the user to move the glue into the chamber with an arm that extends from the trigger on one side of the heat chamber to an opposite side of the heat chamber to engage a gripper for advancing the glue stick. The arm includes a link that extends along the cavity, where the link is connected to the arm at one end and to the glue stick gripping mechanism at the other.
Food condiment packagers have attempted to alleviate the frustration of expelling food products such as ketchup and other condiments from squeeze bottles by manufacturing the bottle in an “upside down” orientation. As well, some of these bottles have a flexible slit and/or an elastomeric nozzle to prevent the product from freely flowing out due to gravity.